


The Mother's Diary

by Ravenous77



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Bibliocraft, Character Development, Child Loss, Gods, Minecraft, Mowzie's Mobs - Freeform, Religion, Tektopia, modded minecraft, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenous77/pseuds/Ravenous77
Summary: A Priestess known as 'The Mother' takes on the task of creating a world of her own from nothing."Go forth, and build a home, a home with enough beds for all those that wish to sleep, and enough kitchens to feed all of those that wish to eat."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Pre-Corruption (One - Seven)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The 'chapters' are relatively short, since they are a step-by-step or day-by-day Diary format instead of the traditional chapter by chapter format.

One - Birth

I have awoken in a strange plain, my first instinct being, "Create."

"Go forth, and build a home, a home with enough beds for all those that wish to sleep, and enough kitchens to feed all of those that wish to eat."

6, 7, and 9.  
The Holy Numbers. 

\--------- 

Two - First Steps

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. 

A Holy Number. 

At the end of this five-step road, a voice overwhelms me. 

"These are your first steps. This will be the beginning. Where all things must sprout from. Where all life must come from. This is the seed of your great tree."

\--------- 

Three - Life 

I have finished it.  
7 x 7 on the inside.  
A Holy Number. 

I have given it pools to sustain life, and a spawner to create it. Now, the last step; fueling that blood-fire.

\--------- 

Four - The First

The Firstborn - Dylan Slass

He has arrived. He may be forgotten in time, but for now, he is great. He will be the first to provide for the rest of his kind, once he grows. For now, it is up to me to feed him. 

\--------- 

Five - Seedlings 

I have built and sown the first farm, now, life can truly flourish. 

Dylan, however, still remains in his birthspot, standing unmoving. Perhaps this is because of lack of internal direction. I imagine soon he will begin to move on his own. Though, I fear what will become of him if he dare not make first steps.

\--------- 

Six - First Words

The First Child, Dylan, has said his first words. He complains that he cannot sleep, for lack of beds. For two days now he has stood on end, without a word, and his first are a request from his Priestess and Mother. 

"May I have a place to rest my head, dearest Mother, for my body grows weary from standing and demands a place to lay." 

It is my place to hear the people and answer their prayers. If you wish for a bed, dearest Dylan, a bed you shall have.

\---------

Seven - Corruption 

I finished the First Child’s house. I finished it. I toiled for two days without rest, eager to please my son. I marked it, even though it wasn’t finished. It was 9 x 9 on the inside, a Holy Number, and had two white beds in it for my dearest child to sleep in. 

When I marked it… When I marked I felt this horrible pain in the pits of my chest and my vision turned black. It wasn’t good enough. In my haste to give my boy shelter and answer his request, I did not do my best. I did not do my best to make him happy. In turn, I have surely angered The Creator. 

Now I have learned. 

Now I will not make those same mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The reason why this chapter ends at the 7th chapter is because this is her journal 'pre-corruption.' 
> 
> Literally, I have crashed and corrupted my current game. I felt it would be best to include that Corruption in The Mother's story and to make my mistake hers. We put ourselves in our characters, don't we?
> 
> The second Chapter will begin 'Post-Corruption' and will mark the Mother's second attempts.


	2. Post-Corruption (A Second Chance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have learned, dear Creator, I have learned. 
> 
> I will make a new home, but it will be better. 
> 
> I will make an altar for my master, blessed with holy light. 
> 
> I will build a wall of names and write a book of lost children, so none shall be forgotten.
> 
> I will give myself a place to rest, for I may work tirelessly, but even I need a place for my head to fall. 
> 
> I will create a storage building and a farm before the first child, it is best to prepare for things yet to come. 
> 
> I do not yet know if I am ready for a second child, the First Born of Second Chances.

Chapter 1.2 - A Lesson  
I have learned, dear Creator, I have learned. 

I awake on that same plain, my bare feet digging into the newly created grass underneath me, and I know of my mistakes. 

I have learned. 

I will make a new home, just as It wanted me to, but it will be better. We will start where I have started, each baby being born where I was. 

Each life branching off from mine. 

\---------

Chapter 2.2 - My First Mistake

My first mistake, of course, was not creating an altar for my Master. How foolish of me. I may know of It and pray to It as each day passes, but how will my children do the same? I have built an altar, which has been blessed with It’s holy light. 

I will not forget this again.

I have also made the mistake of not creating a home for myself. I work tirelessly, I do, but even I must have my place to rest. 

\---------

Chapter 3.2 - A New Start

With my home finished, I may finally start again. 

I have a small home, to keep me modest, with nothing but my bookshelves, bed, and writing desk. 

I believe it to be enough. 

I saw a bright light last night, while building up the walls of my home. I believe it to be the Creator. I feel at peace now, I feel as though my wrongs have been righted. 

Let us begin again.  
Let’s welcome a new start. 

\---------

Chapter 4.2 - Remembrance

I have just finished constructing a wall where I will hang the names of my children.

I was foolish to think that the history of those born should be carried on by word of mouth alone. 

Here, their names will be written, and here, their names will never be forgotten. 

The first name I will write is that of my true firstborn: 

Dylan Slass.  
_Creator Bless him, for he did nothing wrong._

\---------

Chapter 5.2 - A Second Attempt

The same pair of men arrived at my home just yesterday. I will take this as a sign that I am moving in the right direction. 

Just today I finished the first storage building. 

I believe that it is time to move onto the first home, then onto my ‘first’ child, but I find myself feeling afraid. What if I mess up again? What if I anger the Creator and I will ruin my Second Chance? 

Will It be happy about my progress or will It take a second child?

Another name to be written in the Book of Lost Children, after my dearest Dylan.


	3. The First Born of Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I ready to face that my Secondborn will die just the same as the First?
> 
> I cannot completely forgive the Creator for what It has done. I can't.
> 
> Naomi looks just like her brother. Just like It.
> 
> The Creator cannot love like I can. It refuses to. 
> 
> It is pretending to care for Naomi's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearest readers! This chapter is a bit different to my previous ones, since I am writing before I am playing, whereas in the past, I would play then write what would 'happen'. 
> 
> The reason for this is I wanted to take a break from Minecraft, since I had been playing for about 4 hours straight, but I still wanted to continue the story. The next time I play, I will have to follow these written events. Perhaps they will be a sort of Prophecy. 
> 
> The Creator gives and the Creator takes. Things come and go, all according to plan...

Chapter 1.3 - Am I Ready?

A rather simple question, really. Am I ready for another child? What will their gender be? What will their name be? How long will they last? 

I know in the harsh wild children do not tend to last long. Pups get sick, kittens get hurt, hatchlings get eaten, and all that is born will die, but how long is that stretch inbetween?

Am I ready to accept that I will outlive my children? I will be there from the First to the Last. I was there when the first plains were formed, and I will be there when the world is suffocated and frozen over, until it is nothing but myself and It sleeping together surrounded by the graves of our children. 

Am I ready to face that my Secondborn will die just the same as the First? 

\---------

Chapter 2.3 - A Gift

I have stumbled upon a nearby herd of horses, likely a gift from the Creator. An apology, perhaps, for what happened to Dylan. 

A gray spotted horse walked up to me and put its head under my hand. Those eyes were the Creator’s, certainly. I can’t say I completely forgive It, but I can say my heart feels a little less heavy today. 

I think I’m ready to start the first house. 

\---------

Chapter 3.3 - Naomi the Second Firstborn 

It is done. The house is finished and my 'first' child has been born. Her name is Naomi, and she looks just like her brother. Brown hair, brown eyes, and that same look on their faces. 

It seems my children take most of their traits from my master rather than from me. 

The world may have been borne if It, but these buildings around me and this child in front of me are borne of my labor. It cannot claim them for Its own. 

It may own the grass and the sky and the animals around me, It may own me and it may have taken my son, but It will not take my daughter. 

It has made the mistake of making me an equal. I will not die with this world. 

As long as I remember, It will never truly take my children.  
As long as I have my mind, It will never truly own me. 

\---------

Chapter 4.3 - Capable of Love

I do not believe my Creator is capable of love, at least not in the same sense that I am. 

It may have created the earth and the sky and the animals, but I have created children and homes. 

It does not love those creations. It is indifferent towards them. If It can let wolves into his sheep pen or burn down forests without feeling, it should come to no surprise that It will remain unfeeling towards my sorrows at losing my son.

I will still tend to It’s fire, to show thanks for all It has given to me, but just as we love the sky differently than we love our children, I will worship It differently than I worship my family. 

\---------

Chapter 5.3 - Apologies 

Perhaps I was wrong to so harshly judge It, for I know It may not be able to love the same as myself, but, today, It is trying. Perhaps it feels sorry for what happened to Dylan, for what It did to me. It is trying to connect with me again. 

Today we wrote stories together, for little Naomi. I must say that the Creator does not have the makings of an author in It, but they will be suitable enough for a child. 

It is good that It is trying.  
That It is pretending to care for her sake.

\---------

**_Sharp Waves_ ** __

_“Far into the jungle lies a small village named Jipuu. Jipuu is known as the camp over the valley to those near by. Jipuu has a kind-hearted carpenter who is often around to assist a good cause._

_Each day, carpenter Jerveu would traverse to the edge of the steeple and pray. Looking to the sun with her eyes closed, she speaks her mantra. A hard breeze blew around her chest and she looked to the sky. She could see a plume of smoke close on the plains. The carpenter feared for the distant city._

_She decided she would announce her concern to the other villagers in Jipuu. She suggested they gather any medicine they could spare, and she would adventure to the distant city and try to investigate._

_Now almost a quarter afternoon of jogging, Jerveu could look out on to the last mountain and down onto the city. This was more than a troubled city, this was an attack._

_There was a monstrous bad guy just on the outskirts of the city observing it burn...”_

_(Written by the Creator)_

_**(Book Autogenerated by Bibliocraft)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> It is unlikely that this work will ever have a proper end to it, mostly thanks to my tendency to cut games short, but this is what it will be for now (though of course, at least for today, I do plan on expanding it.) If you would like me to continue this book/series, do let me know in the comments!


End file.
